


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by succulentwriter



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: Akira's A Slob, Anal Sex, Christmas fic, M/M, Obvious Crushes, fluff ending, it's super cheesy, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succulentwriter/pseuds/succulentwriter
Summary: Christmas is coming up, and Ryo has no idea what to get Akira. When asked, Akira tells Ryo that he wants him...to sleep over.





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's been a while! Anyways, here's a Christmas fic that I've been working on for a month and was finally able to finish since my insomnia was kicking in. Enjoy & Happy Holidays!

“Akira, what do you want for Christmas?”

Snow fell lightly outside Ryo’s apartment windows, covering the tops of nearby buildings and the small outdoor decorations. It was close to Christmas, as Ryo had figured out from all the decorations down in the city (and from a quick look at the calendar). 

Getting Akira a present felt like the right thing to do, after all they’ve been through within the past two years of fighting demons. Though, Akira was hard to shop for, hence why Ryo decided to just ask him. 

“You.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me! You! I just want to be able to hang out with you.” Akira smiled, wrapping an arm around his friend. “You should come over to my place for Christmas “

“...You want me to come over as your Christmas present?” Akira nodded. Ryo wanted to decline, he really did, but the look of happiness on Akira’s face was hard to say no to. “Alright. I’ll come over on Christmas Eve and sleep over. How does that sound?”

“Perfect. Thank you, Ryo!” 

 

—

 

Ryo stood in front of the Makimura’s front door, with a small box in hand and a bag around his shoulder. If Ryo was going to show up for Christmas, he wasn’t coming empty handed. He just grabbed some cash and bought small things, such as necklaces for Miki and her mother, a small gaming console for Tare, and a new watch for Mr. Makimura.

And, to top off the presents, he placed a bow on top of his head (well, Jenny did, though he’s taking credit). He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, and almost immediately it swung open.

There stood Akira, in a horrendous Christmas sweater, chest heaving. “Why are you out of breath?”

“I ran.” 

Ryo looked at Akira’s face and noticed a small bruise starting to form on his forehead. “Did you fall down the stairs?” Ryo reached a hand out and felt the bruise gently. 

“...Yeah. I just got so excited! You actually came!” Akira looked at the box in Ryo’s hands. “What’s that?”

“Presents for your family.” Ryo told him. “Just small things.” Ryo handed Akira the box, who took it and opened it up, looking at the contents inside.

“Geez! How much did this all cost you?”

“Not too much. A couple thousand.” 

“Christ, Ryo! Uh, wow. They’ll love these!” Akira closed the box and stepped out of the doorway. “Come on in, you look freezing!” 

Ryo walked into the house, and brushed the snow off of his shoulders. The smell of hot chocolate and the warm of the house gave Ryo a comfortable feeling of home. Ryo took off his shoes, then followed Akira into the living room. There sat the Makimura family.

“Look, guys! It’s Ryo! And he brought gifts!”

“What’s with the bow on his head?” Miki asked, pointing. Akira placed the small box from earlier beneath the Christmas tree, then turned to look at Ryo. 

“Oh, I didn’t notice that before.” Akira mumbled. “Why do you have a bow, Ryo?”

“All gifts should at leave have a bow.” Ryo said simply. 

“Wait, is Ryo your present, Akira? Aww!” Miki clasped her hands together and giggled, and Tare laughed. Ryo couldn’t help but smile at Akira’s blush. 

“S-Shut up!” Akira stuttered. “Ryo, let’s go to my room.” Akira walked over and took Ryo’s wrist. Ryo waved the Makimuras goodbye before being dragged upstairs by Akira. Akira didn’t let go until they were in Akira’s room, where Akira took a deep breath. 

Ryo looked around the room and grimaced. “It’s filthy in here.” Ryo sniffed the air, which reeked of sweat and cum. Ryo pinched his nose shut. “Disgusting. Open a window, would you?” 

Akira smiled sheepishly and opened up his bedroom window, then grabbed some body spray and offered it to Ryo, just to see if he wanted it to be sprayed or not. “Well?”

“Absolutely not. You need air freshener, and that stuff will just clog up the air even more.” Ryo took his bag off his shoulder and dug through it, and in the process of doing so the bow on top of his head fell off. Ryo dropped his bag and picked the bow up, then stuck it onto Akira. Ryo chuckled at Akira’s odd noises, and found a small air freshener spray. He tossed it to Akira, who caught it and sprayed the room. 

Once Akira was done spraying, he handed the spray back to Ryo. “Better?”

“No. It’s still messy in here.” Ryo picked up a shirt off the floor. The shirt was stained with something, and reeked immensely. “When was the last time you did laundry?”

“Aww, c’mon Ryo! I invited you over to have fun, not do chores!” 

“Chores are fun, Akira.”

“Oh, please! I bet you’ve never done a chore in your life, rich boy.” Akira crossed his arms in protest, and Ryo threw the shirt at Akira’s face. As Akira gagged from the stench of the shirt, Ryo picked up clothes off the floor and tossed them into a laundry bin that had been tipped over. With all the clothes out of the way, the floor was still littered with used tissues. 

Ryo crouched down next to a tissue and began to pick it up, then dropped it. “Akira, I’m not going to stay over unless you pick these up and dispose of them properly.” Ryo stood up, walked over to Akira, and wiped his hand on the back of Akira’s shirt. This room, and this boy, was absolutely filthy. How could anybody live in such filth? 

And so, over the next few hours, Ryo worked with Akira in cleaning up his room. Ryo folded all of Akira’s laundry as Akira ran it through the wash, and held up a trash bag for Akira to throw all his used tissues in. Ryo made sure to have Akira wash the bed sheets too, since there were small hairs and odd stains all over the sheets. 

Once they were done, it was about dinner time. Ryo washed his hands thoroughly and was late in joining the family for dinner. When he got downstairs, Akira’s face was all red and Miki had a cocky smile on her face. “It looks like I missed something.” 

“Oh no, you didn’t miss a thing, right, Akira?” Miki said with a slight giggle, and Akira only mumbled out a response. Akira grabbed a chair from nearby and pulled it next to him, and gestured Ryo to sit. Ryo did, and he placed a hand on Akira’s shoulder. 

“Akira, you’re not upset with me, are you?” Ryo asked. Akira turned to him with a surprised yet confused look. “Did I make you mad at me since your day didn’t go as planned?”

“N-No!” Akira grabbed Ryo’s hand. “Ryo, it takes a lot more for me to get upset with you. Cleaning my room was nothing. I-It’s my fault, anyways. I should’ve known you would’ve wanted my room cleaned.” 

Ryo looked at their hands, then squeezed Akira’s hand. “It’s both our faults.” Ryo whispered. “Also, you’re being quite loud, aren’t you?” Akira turned to look at his family, then quickly dropped Ryo’s hand and cleared his throat. 

Dinner went by smoothly. Ryo ate only a small amount, then gave Akira the rest of his plate. Akira ate like the beast he is, and it was apparent that Miki and Tare often teased Akira about Ryo. Though, why? They were just friends. No, wait. Ryo’s not that dull. Miki probably believes Akira has feelings for him, or that they’re more than just friends. Stupid girl. 

Ryo helped Mrs. Makimura clean up, then joined Akira upstairs for bed. Ryo grabbed his bag which he had left on the bed and rummaged through it, then grunted with annoyance. “Is something wrong?” Akira asked. 

“No, no. Everything is fine, it’s just appears that I forgot pajamas.” Ryo tossed his bag on the floor next to the bed, then went over to Akira’s closet to where Akira had been standing. “Can I borrow a shirt?”

“Uh, yeah.” Akira opened up the closet and searched for one of his nicest, largest shirts, then handed it to Ryo. Ryo thanked him, then went back over to around the bed to strip out of his clothes. He could hear Akira’s breathing getting heavy, but chose to ignore it as he slipped off his pants and put on Akira’s shirt. It was large and comfortable, and the shirt smelled like Akira. How comforting.

“Well,” Ryo began, turning around to look at Akira. “Are you ready for bed?” Ryo asked, but got no response since Akira had spaced out while looking at him. Akira stepped closer to Ryo and grabbed his hips, bringing the blonde closer. “Akira?”

“You look...really cute in that.” Akira whispered as he pulled Ryo into an embrace. Ryo could feel his face heating up, letting out a nervous chuckle. Then Akira kissed his neck. The two stood still, completely shocked by Akira’s actions. Akira stepped away from Ryo and lifted his hands up. “I-I’m sorry, Ryo! I, fuck, I don’t know what came over me.” Akira ran a hand through his hair, upset over his own actions.

Ryo gently touched where Akira kissed, and smiled. “It’s...okay. Akira, I’m not mad.” Akira wasn’t having that. Akira sat down on the bed in frustration, and Ryo sat down next to him. “It was just a goodnight kiss, that’s all.”

“Goodnight kiss?”

Ryo nodded. “Yes, like the kisses we used to give to one another after our caretakers failed to put us to sleep.” Ryo wrapped his arms around Akira’s neck. “You remember, don’t you?”

Akira nodded, then smiled as he reminisced in old childhood memories. “Yeah, I remember.”

“Do you want a goodnight kiss?” Ryo asked. He could just kiss Akira on the lips now without waiting for an answer, but he also didn’t want to startle Akira too much. 

“...Depends.”

Depends? “Depends? On what?” 

Akira looked off the side. “I only want it if it’s on the lips…” Akira mumbled. Score! This was it! The most magical moment of the night. Ryo was going to kiss Akira, and skip to ten years later and they’ll be married. Hopefully. 

Ryo leaned in, moving his hands to cup Akira’s face as he went in for the kiss. Akira seemed to get irritated about how slow Ryo was taking this, so he closed the gap between them. Ryo could feel his heart hammering in his chest as Akira slipped his tongue into Ryo’s mouth and oh, Ryo felt like he was melting. 

They began to move towards the bed, with Akira lifting Ryo’s leg up so that Ryo would fall onto the bed. Once he fell, Akira wasted no time climbing on top of Ryo and continuing their kiss. One of Akira’s hands made it up Ryo’s shirt, while another one was reaching for underneath his underwear. Oh, oh man. This kiss went far fast. Ryo wanted this, he really did, though they didn’t have anything to go all the way with. 

“Ryo…” Akira’s voice was low and gruff. “Shit, I want you so fucking badly.” Akira whispered, lifting up Ryo’s thighs and rubbing his erection on Ryo’s crotch. “Want to fuck you until you want walk, I want you so badly, baby.”

Baby. Akira called Ryo ‘baby’. Oh no, Ryo was getting turned on by a nickname. “A-Akira, I want you, too. Please,  _ please _ tell me you have lubricant.”

“I do.”

“Get it.” Akira nodded and let go of Ryo, then practically flew himself at his nightstand drawer. In the meantime, Ryo slipped off his underwear and held his legs up by his thighs, urging Akira to hurry up. 

Akira found the bottle and poured some onto his fingers as he made his way back over to Ryo, tossing the bottle next to Ryo once he was done. Akira pressed a finger to Ryo’s entrance and kissed his temple before sliding the finger in. Ryo let out a small noise, feeling odd from the strange sensation. “Akira, h-hurry up…”

“Sorry, babe, I want to make sure I don’t hurt you.” Akira said, slipping in a second finger. Akira made a scissor motion with his fingers, thrust them in and out, and went in deep with them as he worked Ryo open. Ryo was slowly breaking as Akira thrust a third finger into him, quietly crying out to Akira for more. “You’re begging for more even though I’m just using my fingers, amazing…”

Ryo’s reply was just jumbled words. Akira pulled his fingers out and unbuttoned his jeans, then stripped off his shirt and pulled down his boxers and pants.

And wow, Ryo never realized how big Akira really was. He’s seen Akira’s dick many times, but not when Akira was aroused. Akira hooked Ryo’s legs over his shoulders, grabbed the bottle of lube and lubed himself up, then pressed the tip of his cock to Ryo’s entrance. “Ready?”

“Mhm.”

That was a lie, since Akira felt much bigger than he actually was.

Ryo let out a cry as Akira entered him slowly, and was quieted by a kiss. Akira groaned with pleasure as he bottomed out in Ryo, grinning like the devil. “Amazing, Ryo. You feel so fucking good around my cock, I just might lose it.”

Ryo knew what he was getting into when he spoke. “I want you to,” Ryo whispered. “Fuck me hard, Akira.”

Akira didn’t even give Ryo a slow start, he instead pulled out mostly, and slammed right back in. Ryo moaned and threw his head back as Akira repeatedly slammed into him roughly, making the bed squeak underneath him.

The grip Akira currently had on Ryo’s hips was definitely going to leave bruises, and the thought of being marked up by Akira made him tighten. Akira held Ryo’s thighs in his hands, spreading Ryo’s legs apart more so he could get even deeper. 

Ryo stuffed the collar of his shirt into his mouth, wanting to hide his loud moans. It didn’t work, and he let go. Akira, who was apparently angry at the shirt, used one hand and ripped it right off. Ryo wasn’t given time to react, and instead could only moan as Akira attacked his neck. 

As Akira went into Ryo hard and deep, not caring about the outside world, he didn’t hear a knock at the door. Only Ryo. Should he tell Akira? No, no. Akira would lose the want for him, and this would be over. Ryo reached up and wrapped his arms around Akira’s neck, and lifted himself up. Ryo moaned into Akira’s ears, praying that he never heard the knocks.

The knocking ceased, and Ryo sighed with relief as Akira pinned him back down onto the bed and fucked him roughly.

“R-Ryo, baby, I’m so close..!”

“A-Akira!” Akira leaned down and kissed one of Ryo’s nipple, and used a hand to jerk Ryo off. Ryo was close, close to either passing out or to his climax. 

Just as Ryo came, the door opened. Ryo stared with wide eyes at Miki, who was standing in the doorway, also wide eyed. Akira cursed out before letting his climax release into Ryo, still not aware of the situation. Akira pushed his hair back and leaned in for a kiss, but noticed Ryo had his attention elsewhere.

“Ryo? What are you looking...at.” Akira had turned to now also see Miki. All three were still and didn’t say anything for a moment before Akira spoke up. “Do you need something, Miki?” 

“I uh, was just wondering if you two wanted to use the bath tonight.” Miki said, turning her head so that she wouldn’t have to look at the scene in front of her. 

“We do.” Ryo spoke up. “But please, use it first if you wa- Akira!” Akira had gotten hard again, and honestly, Ryo was too. Though Ryo could really feel Akira grow inside him, and it was not pleasant.

Akira grinned and kissed Ryo’s cheek, not paying any more attention to Miki anymore. “Sorry, but I’m just thinking about what we could do in the bath.”

“Disgusting!” Miki cried out, and she slammed the door shut. 

They were alone again, and really, they shouldn’t go for another round after that awkward encounter. But... “How about one more round?” Ryo suggested. 

 

—

 

“Merry Christmas, Ryo!” 

Ryo woke up sore and cold the following morning, and he woke up to see Akira with a tray of food. Ryo sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes, and the tray was put into his lap. Akira sat down next to him, kissing his cheek. The tray had bacon, eggs, potatoes, pancakes, orange juice, and some tea on it. “You don’t expect me to eat all of this, do you?”

“No, no! I know you can’t, we’re sharing.” Akira grinned. “I grabbed half the food off of the table.”

“Oh, of course you did.” Ryo picked up the tea, curious as to whether or not the tea would actually be tea. “Is this…?”

“Green tea with lemon, honey, and milk, yes.”

Ryo turned his head and kissed Akira softly. “Thank you, Akira.”

“I love you.”

Ryo stared in shock at Akira. Why was this shocking? They had sex last night, kissed, and cuddled like two lovesick teens. It still seemed so sudden. “Akira…”

“It’s true, Ryo. I love you, and I’m really, really happy I can spend my Christmas morning, with you, my best friend.” Akira smiled. “And, I was wondering, Ryo, if you were like, m-maybe being more than just that?”

“I’d hug you but I don’t want the food to fall.” Ryo said. “Akira, nothing would make me happier, however, I have one condition.”

“A-Anything!”

“Ask me again in a few days. I really don’t want our anniversary on Christmas.”

Akira picked the tray off of Ryo, set it down on the nightstand along with Ryo’s tea, and hugged him tightly. “I love you so much, Ryo!”

“I love you too, Akira. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Ryo.” 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: incorrectdvm  
> tumblr: succulentwriter


End file.
